


The Travelers: Akame Ga Kill

by ansd



Series: The Travelers [1]
Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, nothing really, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansd/pseuds/ansd
Summary: Threat Level: 1 FireteamObjectives: Secure the realm and the champions.RoE: Neutralize any threats needed. Collateral damage is of no concern.SoO: Sound M11
Relationships: Kurome/Wave (Akame ga Kill!), Mine/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!), OCxOC
Series: The Travelers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824649





	The Travelers: Akame Ga Kill

“Bloody hell… You really wanted to do it to ‘im huh.”

“Hey look. Who knew the fat bastard had this much blood.”

“The haemonculis aren’t going to be happy with this…”

“Well, we’ll tell King that he slipped and fell.”

“Slipped and fell?” Anthill grabbed a finger off the floor.

“How the hell do you lose a finger by slipping and falling?”

Courage shrugged as she twirled the blood from her knife. “I don’t know. He fell on a sword?”

Thyme laughed as she patted Courage’s head. Pleased, Courage smiled and hugged Thyme. 

Anthill shook his head as he looked at the prime minister. Even though they were told collateral damage was of no concern it didn’t mean that they should kill everyone and everything. After all, the ramifications could be much larger than expected. Should one of the champions be related to him... 

A hard slap on the back shook Anthill out of his thoughts. “You worry too much Anthill. Look we’ll patch ‘im and send ‘im to the 40k universe shiny and brand new!” Anthill sighed but smiled nonetheless. Time was right. A few severed digits and broken arms meant nothing in the long run. Wouldn’t be the first time and sure as hell would not be the last. 

A groan came from the prime minister as he looked Anthill in the eye. “I’ll… ki-“ He tried screaming as the bottom of his jaw fell off. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. You’ll kill us. You’ll swear revenge. You said that too many times you know? I have functioning ears.” Courage said as she crouched in front of the prime minister. “Oh wait! Hey, quick question! Do you know what a haemonculi is?” Prime minister stared at Courage in shock as tears began forming from his eyes. “Space manipulation powers! That’s how you’re still awake by the way! Anyways! So, I grew up in a city known as Commorragh! And a haemonculi is this…” 

Anthill groaned as Courage began telling her victim about her entire life story again. Time chuckled and got to work healing the prime minister. Thyme simply beamed at her as Courage continued to rant. It was always nice to hear her voice. 

The prime minister continued to cry as Courage droned on and on about the intricacies about this city known as Commorragh. At this point, he wished someone would kill him.

“Anthill do you read?” Anthill shushed Courage and told Time to grow skin over the prime minister’s mouth to get him to stay quiet. 

“This is Anthill.” 

“The prime minister is not needed.”

“Copy that.” With that, the link was closed. Courage pouted at Anthill. After all, this three-second call stopped her from getting to the best parts of how the haemonculi worked. A little miffed she sliced an ear off her victim causing more tears to fall. It helped. A little.

“Hey Time stop healing him.” Time immediately lifted his hands off the minister.

“Courage.” She turned to look at Anthill and her pout immediately disappeared. 

“He’s your toy.” She beamed at Anthill and turned to face her victim. 

“Well hello hello! Do you remember me? Because I do!” 

Anthill, exasperated with Courage, nodded his head toward the door. Thyme frowned wanting to see Courage’s handiwork in real-time but reluctantly followed Time out. 

As the door clicked shut, Courage unsheathed her knife and got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always trying to improve my writing so suggestions and criticisms are always welcome.


End file.
